1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus where the range of a numerical value of an exposure condition can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus where the sensitivity of the imaging sensor is calculated to obtain a proper exposure based on a luminance value obtained in the photometric operation, is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-222757 discloses a photographing apparatus where the range of the sensitivity of the imaging sensor can be set by the user.
However, because setting the range of the numerical value of the exposure condition, such as the range of the sensitivity etc., is performed by using the operation key and the display unit, it is difficult to instantly visually verify the range of the numerical value from the display unit.